


Invernal

by Lira



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira/pseuds/Lira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor nunca había visto la nieve tan de cerca en toda su vida. Loki no tenía más vida que la nieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invernal

**Author's Note:**

> Vayan a ver [el hermoso dibujo que Chevalier-elyam hizo para esta historia](http://fav.me/d5opbph). Es realmente bello.

El viento helado se le metía debajo de la ropa, le arañaba la piel, le quemaba los pulmones. Las botas se le hundían en la nieve y su aliento formaba nubes tibias que se esfumaban en el aire. Estornudó y el eco de su estornudo reverberó en el descampado blanco y regresó a él como un suave golpe en las costillas.

Hasta entonces nunca antes se había atrevido a adentrarse tanto en el oscuro túnel, tanto que al fin acabase por atravesarlo entero y salir en otro sitio. Siempre había hecho frío en la caverna, pero no para que esperase encontrarse nieve al final.

Thor nunca había visto la nieve tan de cerca. Una vez, cuando era apenas un niño que se cogía de las faldas de su madre para no perderse, había acompañado a su padre a supervisar conversaciones de paz en una fortaleza a las puertas de Niflheimr. Heimdall les había dejado en el patio interior del castillo y no se le había permitido ir fuera de los muros, pero Thor había visto la nieve desde la ventana de todos modos, blanca e infinita, cubriéndolo todo de un modo que hubiese creído imposible. Anulándolo todo, borrando rocas, árboles, lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino. Tan blanca que hería la vista.

Cuánto había soñado en su niñez con tocar la nieve, y ahora de pronto lo cubría hasta las rodillas, se acumulaba en sus hombros y la punta de su nariz, en su capa y su cabello demasiado largo. Se sacudió un poco. No era como había imaginado, ciertamente. Era blanda como lucía, sí, pero tenía un corazón duro de hielo pulverizado. Tocarla causaba dolor en los dedos después de un rato y lo dejaba todo empapado, y pese a ello no podía dejar de patearla, moldearla con sus manos, echársela a la boca a puñados hasta tener tanto frío dentro del cuerpo como fuera de él.

Se sacudió como un perro y se echó a reír, exultante como el chiquillo imberbe que todos en Asgard lo acusaban constantemente de ser. Pero allí no importaba. Allí no había nadie, sólo millas y más millas de blancura y el eco de sus propias carcajadas.

Había descubierto la caverna hacía un par de años en uno de sus viajes de cacería con Volstagg y Fandral. Estaban siguiendo una pareja de corzos cuando uno de ellos se perdió en la espesura. Sus amigos habían seguido al otro, la hembra, más ligera y fácil de cazar. Pero él quería al macho, quería su cornamenta y sus huesos firmes para obsequiarlos a su padre, su piel rojiza para el lecho de su madre.

El animal había desaparecido en la caverna, oscura, húmeda y tan fría que Thor había tenido que rendirse después de una hora de caminata ante la sospecha de que quizá no tenía fin. Pero había regresado varias veces después de eso, solo y con ropa más apropiada, y cada vez había logrado llegar un poco más lejos.

Atravesar el túnel completo le había tomado todo el día, pero había valido la pena. O al menos eso se decía mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el manto blanco sólo para saber cómo se sentía, mientras cavaba agujeros para ver si había suelo debajo y levantaba un muro para defenderse de enemigos imaginarios. Allá en Asgard no se habría atrevido a comportarse de un modo tan infantil, demasiado ocupado como estaba siempre intentando probarle al mundo que era un hombre ya, un guerrero de valía y no un simple adolescente. Pero allí no había nadie que le viera y le juzgara

Jugó en la nieve por horas, hasta que ya no sintió el frío, hasta que fue parte de él. Y cuando se sintió agotado y amodorrado no vio nada de malo en acurrucarse en el fondo de su fuerte de nieve, envolverse en su capa y cerrar los ojos. La nieve lo había enamorado y ahora lo invitaba a yacer con ella, y estaba tan cansado y le pesaban tanto los párpados…

 _“Sólo unos minutos”_ , se dijo, cabeceando. Le castañeteaban los dientes. En algún rincón de su cerebro una vocecita le gritaba algo, le advertía, pero no tenía tiempo de escucharla. Ya lo haría luego después de dormir, tenía demasiado sueño.

Se durmió arrullado por el viento aullante que se desencadenó de pronto. En sueños oyó pisadas distantes y dedos que cavaban, y sintió que le jalaban la capa. En sueños, alguien lo arrastró de los pies por la nieve como si fuese una presa recién abatida.

\--------

Por la milésima vez en aquel día Loki se preguntó si no sería mejor clavarle un puñal a la criatura antes de que despertara. O al menos antes de que apareciera su padre y le regañara por no haberlo hecho.

Era una criatura extrañísima, la verdad. Su piel era blanda al tacto y de un matiz desagradablemente blancuzco y enfermo. Su cabello era del color de la hierba muerta sin remedio. Y cuando le había quitado la ropa empapada que llevaba encima había descubierto un cuerpo inquietantemente liso, sin las marcas de nacimiento que podrían haberle hablado de sus orígenes y sus ancestros.

La cosa era muy, muy fea, decidió. Encima después de un rato junto al fuego y bajo pieles secas había empezado a temblar y a gemir. Cuando le había tocado la frente se había quemado los dedos.

Debería haberle matado, sí, aunque fuese tan sólo para evitar que siguiera sufriendo. Parecía enferma y moribunda, como todas las criaturas que emergían de la cueva a veces. Criaturas tibias y de colores inimaginables, que Loki siempre intentaba conservar pero tarde o temprano simplemente se entregaban al hielo.

Pero esta criatura en particular llevaba ropa y sólo los hombres hacían tal cosa, se había dicho, aunque no se podía inferir aquello con certeza absoluta  tratándose de las criaturas de la cueva; una vez había salido de allí una bestia cuadrúpeda que llevaba correas de cuero y mantas  en el lomo. Sin embargo ésta además tenía un arma de hierro y a veces sus gemidos sonaban un poco como palabras. Loki no sabía si sentirse asustado o emocionado. Quizá aquella cosa fea y frágil era una persona después de todo. Como él o como su padre o Fárbauti.

Estaba sentado en el suelo de hielo de su cuarto, a una distancia prudente del fuego pero de todos modos cerca del ser. Estudiándolo con la mirada. Tenía un rostro similar al suyo, con nariz y labios y párpados cerrados. Tenía manos con dedos largos y ásperos.

En las rodillas de Loki reposaba un grueso volumen amarillento de runas desvaídas. Pasaba las páginas de una en una, buscando una descripción adecuada, un dibujo similar. Conocía los nombres de todas las criaturas de Jötunheimr y de algunas de otros mundos también, pero aquello…

Aquello no estaba en ninguno de sus bestiarios, porque aquello definitivamente era un hombre, decidió finalmente. Un extranjero, venido de quién sabía dónde a través de la caverna de fuego. Arrugó la nariz. Había oído a su padre mencionar alguna vez que los midgardianos eran rosa o marrones o amarillentos, pero hasta ahora nunca había intentado imaginarse cómo debía lucir un hombre con la piel de esos colores. O quizá ni siquiera era un midgardiano. Quizá era un vanir o un aesir o…

Sacudió la cabeza. Todos esos eran enemigos, y definitivamente su padre no se lo tomaría bien si le descubría con uno en su habitación. En especial uno que no estaba debidamente muerto.

Dejó el libro en el suelo cuidadosamente y examinó el arma del extranjero. Era pesada y larga. Otro de sus libros le sopló el nombre: espada. Trató de decirlo en voz alta, pero su lengua se resistía a esas letras tan mal ubicadas, a esos sonidos toscos y desagradables.

Al final lo único medianamente interesante respecto de la espada era un rubí que tenía engastado en el mango. Se entretuvo un rato arrancándolo con sus dagas de hielo, y una vez que lo hubo conseguido, atándoselo al cuello con una tira de cuero. Tenía un color hermoso, como los ojos de Skadi o los de Angrboda, y decidió que le gustaba.

Usó la espada un par de veces más para picar al extranjero en las costillas antes de perder el interés y dejarla olvidada por ahí. No tardó en perder también el interés en el hombre moribundo, en vista de que no parecía tener intenciones de decidir pronto si prefería despertarse de una vez o morirse.

A Loki le daba igual, mientras su padre no apareciera. Pero las visitas del Rey eran tan esporádicas que no estaba realmente preocupado al respecto. El Rey confiaba en que su primogénito se comportaría, en especial en vista de que no tenía a nadie cerca que le indujera a lo contrario.

Tampoco había nadie que atestiguara si no se comportaba, no obstante.

Se había sentado en un rincón a leer y practicar sus encantamientos cuando el desconocido despertó. Había dejado de temblar hacía unas horas, pero Loki había estado demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía para acercarse a confirmar si se recuperaba o se había muerto finalmente.

Emitió un sonido similar al de un mamut gruñendo, se estiró y soltó un gemido largo y penoso cuando sus huesos crujieron. Entonces estuvo quieto unos instantes, mientras su cerebro se despertaba también, parpadeando.

Se sentó de un salto, el pánico claro en su semblante, examinando a toda prisa sus alrededores. El fuego verde a su lado, el cuarto hecho de hielo, los anaqueles atiborrados de libros, pergaminos y frascos. El muchacho azul sentado al otro lado de las llamas, con los ojos rojos como dos gotas de sangre fijos en él.

Vio su espada tirada en el suelo cerca del muchacho. Demasiado lejos de su alcance.

-¿Quién eres? –bramó. La voz le salió cascada. Su garganta estaba en llamas. Se llevó las manos al cuello y al pecho. No se encontraba bien y necesitaba un sanador. Su cabeza se sentía como si un peñasco enorme acabase de caerle encima-. Necesito… necesito ayuda –decidió finalmente, cambiando su tono por uno más amable-. Un sanador. O a mi madre, o a Eir…

A Loki todo aquello le sonó completamente incomprensible. Y sin embargo lo miraba sin apartar la vista, fascinado de pronto ante sus intentos de comunicación. Era evidente por el tono de su voz que le estaba pidiendo algo, ayuda probablemente. Pero además se movía _tanto_ , hacía aspavientos con los brazos y gesticulaba y era tan _extraño_ …

Loki prorrumpió en carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo. Thor se calló de inmediato, fascinado por aquel sonido como el de un millar de carámbanos de hielo cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron unos instantes, en silencio, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro azul no se borraba.

-Creo que no vamos a poder entendernos –dijo Loki, haciendo una prueba-. Si entiendes al menos un poco de lo que digo, extranjero, mueve tu brazo derecho.

Thor permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo con atención.

-Tu madre es una mujerzuela y se revuelca con animales –insistió Loki. Thor esbozó una levísima sonrisa, y Loki supo que no tenía caso. Soltó un suspiro.

Se puso de pie y rodeó el fuego con lentitud, acercándose con prudencia. No estaba seguro de qué tan débil seguía el otro, y era evidente por su contextura física que era más fuerte que él. Mayor también, de seguro.

Thor le miró acercarse. No tenía la menor idea de qué clase de ser era, pero evidentemente era aún un niño y no se veía amenazante. Por el hielo a su alrededor podía adivinar que seguía al otro lado de la caverna. Recordaba haberse quedado dormido en la nieve, y ahora estaba junto al fuego y abrigado. El chico azul y quienesquiera que viviesen con él le habían salvado, de seguro. Y Thor Odinson no era ningún malagradecido.

Ofreció su mano al chico azul con una sonrisa. El gesto le hizo detener su avance y quedarse allí donde estaba, mirándole sin comprender.

Thor se rió. Se incorporó a medias, extendió el brazo y tomó su mano en la suya.

-Soy Thor –dijo simplemente, esperando que el gesto fuese suficiente para transmitir su gratitud.

Loki retiró la mano de inmediato, retrocediendo ante el contacto. La mano del extranjero era demasiado cálida, como había sido la sangre de todas las criaturas que habían venido desde la cueva antes que él. No quemaba, pero tampoco se sentía natural. Sólo extremadamente extraña y ajena.

Ahora que estaba despierto el extranjero lucía menos pálido y desagradable. Todavía no se veía recuperado del todo, aunque había una chispa en sus ojos que Loki no había previsto.

Thor trastabilló entonces y cayó hacia adelante. La cabeza le daba vueltas aún e incorporarse no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

No había esperado el par de brazos fríos que lo sostuvieron a media caída. Y por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro azulado, tampoco él había pretendido ayudarle.

Loki le ayudó a regresar a su lecho improvisado. Estaba desnudo, notó entonces Thor, y se arrebujó de inmediato en el nido de pieles, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por el frío. Pero no dejó ir los brazos del chico, de los que se había aferrado con fuerza al caer.

Él pareció comprender y se arrodilló a su lado, aún mirándole con curiosidad.

-Thor –intentó nuevamente, indicándose a sí mismo.

Loki comprendió de inmediato y probó a imitar el sonido. Logró algo bastante similar y Thor pareció satisfecho.

-Loki –dijo Loki por su parte, poniendo su mano contra su pecho en un puño en la seña que usaba su gente para referirse a sí mismos. Thor alzó una ceja, confundido ante aquello que había sonado como dos chasquidos de lengua pero no como una palabra realmente. Loki lo repitió. Thor intentó imitarlo y su resultado fue ligeramente insultante, por lo que Loki lo miró con frustración en el entrecejo. La segunda vez que lo hizo mal, Loki le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la frente. La tercera vez fue un manotazo contra el cráneo. Por fortuna para Thor, la cuarta vez su pronunciación fue tolerable.

Una vez que supieron sus nombres mutuos, intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sanador –insistió Thor-. Loki, necesito un sanador, no estoy bien.

Loki ladeó la cabeza, observándolo con atención, evidentemente intentando comprender. Thor optó por hacer mímica, moviendo tanto el cuerpo que Loki acabó por echarse a reír de nuevo, para desmayo suyo.

Sólo cuando Thor comenzó a hacer muecas de dolor para dar entender lo mal que estaba, el rostro de Loki se iluminó en entendimiento. Se puso de pie de un salto y le indicó con un gesto que le esperase.

La siguiente media hora se la pasó con la nariz metida en un libro, ignorando completamente todos los intentos de comunicación de Thor. Cuando éste hacía demasiado ruido, aburrido y sin entender qué rayos pasaba, Loki simplemente le lanzaba algo sin quitar la vista de la página. Y siempre le acertaba.

Resignado finalmente a su olvido, Thor se acurrucó entre las pieles, acostado de costado y observando a Loki a la luz de las llamas verdes. Desde una ventana entraban chorros de luz diurna grisácea y su anfitrión no parecía sentir frío alguno, así que Thor adivinó que el extraño fuego ardía allí para él.

Loki iba desnudo salvo por un par de hombreras y avambrazos de metal dorado y una piel que lo cubría desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. Además llevaba una piedra roja en el cuello que a Thor le pareció levemente familiar. No parecía tener frío pese a la poca ropa que usaba. Por el tono azul profundo de su piel casi parecía hecho del corazón mismo de un bloque de hielo, como los que formaban los pilares del enorme cuarto en el que estaban. Había líneas sinuosas serpenteando por su piel que parecían cicatrices antiguas, y tenía un cabello negro y lustroso cayéndole hasta los hombros. Pero lo que más fascinaba la mirada exploradora de Thor eran sus ojos, rojos como estrellas moribundas.

No tenía idea de qué clase de criatura era. Hasta donde tenía entendido sólo los gigantes de hielo vivían en lugares tan gélidos, y Loki no podía ser uno de ésos. No cuando le llegaba a Thor apenas a la barbilla. Pese a que Thor nunca había visto un gigante en persona, asumía que la razón de que les llamasen gigantes debía de ser bastante evidente.

 _“Pero quizá se hacen grandes más adelante, cuando son adultos”_ , pensó. Loki era claramente aún un niño, todo hecho de miembros largos y enclenques y hombros estrechos.

Si estaba en una morada jötnar entonces estaba en serios aprietos. Por mucho que quizá Loki no le reconociera o no le considerase peligroso, tarde o temprano algún adulto aparecería y le sacaría de su error. De pronto las dimensiones absurdas del cuarto y el techo y la puerta tan inútilmente altos tuvieron sentido.

Tenía que salir de allí y volver a Asgard lo antes posible.

Estaba examinando sus alrededores e intentando formular alguna táctica de escape cuando Loki finalmente cerró su libro y se le acercó con una expresión muy seria en la mirada. Se arrodilló a su lado y le arrancó las pieles de encima de un tirón sin mayores ceremonias. Tenía más fuerza de la que Thor hubiese creído posible de alguien así de escuálido.

Trató de protestar al sentir el mordisco del aire gélido en su carne, pero Loki aplastó su palma contra su boca para hacerle callar. Era tan frío… apenas un poco más tibio que el hielo mismo, y pese a lo preocupante que era su situación actual Thor no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría tener un cuerpo así presionado contra el suyo allá en Asgard, en el calor de su lecho y no en un cuarto congelado. Apartó de inmediato el pensamiento inapropiado de su mente. No podía haber peor momento para eso que aquél.

Loki entonces apoyó sus manos contra su pecho, y los pensamientos inapropiados decidieron que en realidad no tenían por qué hacerle caso a la conciencia de Thor.

-Estate quieto un momento –le pidió Loki, aún pese a saber que Thor no podía comprenderle. Esperaba que sus manos presionándolo contra el suelo y el reproche en su rostro comunicasen la idea de todos modos, y así pareció ser, porque de pronto Thor se había quedado muy quieto y con la boca muy abierta, mirándole con una expresión estúpida.

Entonces Loki comenzó a recitar algo en su idioma, ese idioma que a Thor le sonaba como a trocitos de hielo entrechocándose, como campanillas de cristal en el interior de una gruta enorme. Sus manos dejaron de ser tan frías al tiempo que se encendían en llamas verdes como la hoguera de la habitación, sólo que no quemaban. Transmitían una sensación de bienestar placentera, un ligero zumbido que se extendía desde su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que todo Thor estuvo envuelto en llamas, pero no podía importarle menos hipnotizado como estaba mirando el rostro de Loki. La luz verde de su flama le encendía los ojos, dibujaba claroscuros en sus mejillas y su nariz.

Era hermoso, decidió Thor. Pese a lo azul y a los ojos rojos y en general a lo extraño que le parecía. Le gustaba su nariz pequeña y respingada, quizá un poco demasiado larga para su rostro infantil. Le gustaban sus pestañas espesas y elegantes. Le gustaba su boca fina, y su cabello brillante y oscuro al mismo tiempo como el espacio que observaba a veces sentado sobre el Bifröst cuando no quería hablar con nadie y sólo quería pensar unos instantes con aquel abismo insano y majestuoso abriéndose a sus pies.

De pronto las llamas se extinguieron. Loki le dirigió una mirada orgullosa y satisfecha. Thor parpadeó, cogido de sorpresa en medio de su epifanía, sin comprender. Loki rodó los ojos y le dio un golpecito suave con el índice en una pierna.

Sus piernas habían dolido antes. Podía mantenerse de pie unos instantes, pero el frío se las había dejado insensibles y torpes. Apenas podía sentir los dedos. Ahora en cambio se sentía perfectamente bien. Incluso el estado febril que le había nublado la razón a ratos se había esfumado, como si la propia Eir hubiese usado su seidh de sanación en él.

Contempló a Loki en silencio, impresionado. Era demasiado joven para tener el poder de hacer tal cosa, algo que allá en Asgard sólo sanadores experimentados habrían logrado conseguir. Loki seguía mirándole con una amplia sonrisa de autocomplacencia, esperando su aprobación. Así que Thor, en vista de que no podía darle las gracias con palabras, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por comunicárselas del único otro modo en el que podía pensar en ese momento.

Extendió sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo, presionando su cuerpo cálido contra aquel cuerpo azul que lo fascinaba.

Loki soltó un gemido de protesta, evidentemente no esperando el asalto. Liberó sus brazos como pudo y le dio tantos golpes contra la cabeza y los hombros que Thor no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo, sumido en un ataque de risa que sólo contribuyó a aumentar más la ira de Loki.

Thor estaba feliz. No sólo estaba curado, sino que además ahora sabía cómo se sentía tener ese cuerpo frío contra el suyo.

-¡Eres un… zoquete, un bruto, una bestia idiota! –gritaba Loki, aún evidentemente descompuesto por lo sucedido. Y Thor se seguía riendo, porque le gustaba cómo se veía, con las mejillas de pronto de un azul índigo intenso y el prolijo cabello en desorden. Tan indignado. Realmente le gustaba.

Sólo cuando logró dejar de reírse y Loki dejó de gritar, Thor optó por un segundo intento algo menos conflictivo. Posó su mano en la cabeza de Loki y le dedicó una sonrisa, al tiempo que inclinaba levemente la cabeza. Aquel gesto fue mejor recibido y Loki dejó ir lo que le quedaba de ira en un suspiro.

\--------

Pronto estuvo claro para ambos que mientras Thor no tuviese ropa y Loki no le indicase cómo regresar a la cueva, estaba irremisiblemente atrapado en aquel cuarto helado. Thor sabía que su ropa debía de estar alguna parte, pero por mucho que había registrado cada rincón de la habitación no había conseguido dar con ella. Incluso su espada se había esfumado. Había intentado pedirle a Loki que se la regresara en innumerables ocasiones, pero Loki o no le entendía o prefería hacer como que no lo hacía. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que permanecer penosamente allí junto al fuego envuelto en sus pieles.

No había barrotes en ninguna parte y la puerta estaba siempre abierta, pero Thor estaba prisionero de todos modos. Como un animalito enjaulado.

Loki era amable con él. Mantenía su fuego encendido y le traía agua y carne. Parecía disfrutar de la presencia de Thor en su cuarto incluso si no podían charlar, incluso si a veces Thor le daba la lata y no lo dejaba leer en paz, demasiado aburrido para resistir las incontables horas que el chico dedicaba a los libros. Y a veces a Thor se le olvidaba por un rato que no era libre, que tenía un hogar al que regresar, y simplemente se perdía en la compañía de Loki, en la cadencia glaciar de sus palabras incomprensibles, en admiración silenciosa de su rostro esculpido.

Thor amaba cómo a veces lograba hacerle reír con boberías, incluso si estaba enfadado con él e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas permanecer serio. El modo en que las comisuras de su boca se curvaban levemente traicionando a su ceño fruncido hacía que su estómago bailara.

Cuando llevaban algo más de una semana así, Thor se atrevió a preguntarle a Loki dónde estaba el resto de la gente. Hasta entonces no había visto a nadie más y había asumido que simplemente nadie entraba a su habitación sin su permiso, pero tampoco había oído jamás pasos fuera de la puerta. Ni siquiera había sirvientes que trajeran la comida o asearan el cuarto, el mismo Loki quitaba el exceso de nieve del suelo inmaculado de vez en cuando.

Y si había algo que Thor tenía absolutamente claro, era que Loki no era un sirviente. No, Loki era altivo y elegante. A Loki le gustaban las joyas y los metales preciosos, y se movía con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto de alguien que se sabe por encima del resto.

Así que le preguntó como pudo, curioso, sin malicia, valiéndose de una pluma y un poco de tinta verde. Dibujó un hombrecito y apuntó a Loki. Luego dibujó varios más y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

Loki bajó la mirada.

-No hay nadie más aquí. Estoy solo –dijo alzándose de hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Thor pareció comprenderle pese a la barrera del lenguaje, porque de pronto había tristeza y horror en sus ojos. Loki no quería verle sentir piedad por él y caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. Se la indicó a Thor en una muda invitación.

Y de pronto las botas de Thor estaban a su lado, como si siempre hubiesen estado allí y él simplemente hubiese sido demasiado tonto para verlas.

Jamás habría pensado sentir tal placer al ponerse su propio calzado ajado y sucio.

Con la más grande de las pieles encima y sus botas en los pies se atrevió por primera vez a aventurarse fuera de la habitación. Pasó al lado de Loki, dubitativo, pero éste ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Estaba mortalmente serio. Thor odiaba cuando estaba así, porque la mayor parte de las veces se debía a él, a algo inapropiado que había hecho o algo que había olvidado hacer.

Salió a un corredor amplio con el techo tan alto que causaba vértigo al mirarlo. Esperó unos instantes por si Loki hacía algún ademán de pretender acompañarlo, pero Loki sólo lo ignoró completamente y volvió a su rincón de lectura.

A Thor le llevó dos horas recorrer la fortaleza entera.

Gran parte de ella estaba derruida o sepultada bajo la nieve. Había cuartos cerrados en los que no se podía entrar, pero muchos otros tenían las puertas abiertas. Estaban todos vacíos.

Lo único que encontró fueron más anaqueles atiborrados de libros, un poco de carne helada en lo que adivinó eran las cocinas y un sinnúmero de frascos con pócimas y otras cosas dentro que Thor hubiese preferido no ver. Pero todo aquello eran señales de la presencia de Loki y sólo de Loki.

En el patio interior de la fortaleza encontró nueve tumbas esculpidas en roca. Había algunas muy pequeñas, demasiado para ser de una persona, fuese de la raza que fuese. Todas tenían un nombre grabado en letras que Thor no podía leer.

-Son los que llegaron de la cueva antes que tú –explicó una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse vio a Loki mirándole desde la puerta, apoyado contra un pilar. Conjuró su seidh con un suspiro y sobre cada tumba Thor pudo ver una bestia hecha de llamas verdes. Una liebre, un caballo, un par de lobos, un corzo macho, tres jabalíes y una oveja.

Loki le observaba con una intensidad impropia en el semblante de alguien tan joven.

-A todos les cuidé. Les di alimento y abrigo, pero escogieron irse. No sobrevivieron a la nieve –dijo en un asgardiano torpe y con un acento marcadísimo, pero comprensible. Thor se quedó boquiabierto.

Sus ojos rojos acusaban traición y soledad. Thor no deseaba nada más que acercarse y volver a estrecharlo en un abrazo como había hecho cuando le había curado, pero algo le decía que la reacción de Loki sería aún peor que la de aquella vez.

Había algo oscuro y cruel en los ojos de Loki cuando estaba en este estado. No era un simple enfado, no, era… acusación. Dolor. Miedo. Y una ira a punto de hervir, lista para enviarlo todo al demonio en cualquier momento.

-Tú… puedes largarte también si quieres. Te daré tu estúpida ropa. Te daré mis pieles. Te… -Loki tembló, luchando consigo mismo para poder terminar de hablar-. Te diré incluso en qué dirección caminar para encontrar la cueva. Te daré comida y…

Su discurso fue interrumpido de golpe cuando un par de brazos fuertes y demasiado cálidos lo rodearon y lo estrecharon contra un pecho amplio. Loki bufó, furioso, debatiéndose por liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Thor era más fuerte y no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo. Ni siquiera cuando Loki hizo algo que causó que su piel se pusiera tan fría que congelaba al contacto. Thor le retuvo en su abrazo, disfrutándolo con cada centímetro de su ser tanto como Loki parecía odiarlo.

Sólo cuando Loki dejó de luchar y su cuerpo se relajó, Thor le dejó ir. Sin soltarle del todo, manteniendo las manos en sus hombros, sólo apartándole lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes entender lo que digo?

Loki se tensó. Seguía furioso y destructivo y se tomó la pregunta como una acusación.

-Desde hace aproximadamente seis días. Me tomó dos días después de que despertaste y pude identificar tu lengua en un libro comprender las bases. Desde ese día he ido mejorando…

Miró a Thor a los ojos, desafiante. Retándolo a osar molestarse con él por haberse hecho el desentendido tanto tiempo.

En los ojos de Thor, contra toda expectativa, sólo había espacio para la sorpresa y la admiración.

-A mí me hicieron tomar lecciones de vanir por cerca de seis años completos y creo que sólo aprendí cómo escribir mi nombre, saludar, dar las gracias y preguntar dónde están los lavabos.

Aquella definitivamente no era la respuesta que Loki esperaba. Thor sintió una oleada de alivio recorrerlo al ver por fin el odio desaparecer de su mirada, al ver su postura defensiva deshacerse y dejarle paso a la risa.

Thor supo entonces que jamás en la vida podría cansarse de esa risa.

No estaba pensando realmente cuando le atrajo contra sí nuevamente. Sólo deseaba hacerlo, deseaba ese contacto aunque fuese por unos momentos. Esta vez Loki no luchó, tan sólo exhaló con fuerza y lo apartó con suavidad.

-Me tocas demasiado. Eso no es apropiado y no debes hacerlo.

-Pero te gusta que te toque –sonrió Thor. Loki le clavó una mirada ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres demasiado cálido y demasiado húmedo y… y… eres _desagradable_ , Thor.

Thor se rió. Nunca nadie en su vida le había llamado desagradable. Ni húmedo, la verdad.

-Y tú eres demasiado frío y me quemaste hace un rato, y sin embargo me gusta tocarte.

Acarició levemente con la yema de los dedos la línea de la mandíbula del chico para afirmar sus palabras. Loki tembló y se alejó un par de pasos.

-Eres la peor mascota que he recogido hasta ahora. Haces lo que se te antoja y me sacas de quicio todo el tiempo, y eres tonto como una bestia de carga.

Thor se rió aún más.

-¿Más tonto que los jabalíes y la oveja?

-Eran _brillantes_ si los comparo contigo. En especial la oveja. Los jabalíes creo que se te parecían un poco.

Thor lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, intentando dejar de reírse y mostrarse ofendido pero fallando épicamente, en especial al ver aquel tic en la comisura de los labios azules que tanto le gustaba.

-Deberíamos entrar, extraño el fuego, aquí afuera hace un frío terrible.

Loki le miró sin comprender.

-¿No vas a intentar volver a la cueva?

-No –le respondió Thor, y había tanto afecto en su voz que Loki de pronto ya no tenía demasiadas ganas de apartar ese brazo que rodeaba su cintura y esa mano insolente que lo cogía por una cadera-. Tendré que irme, eventualmente. No puedo quedarme para siempre, Loki. Pero… supongo que no tiene por qué ser ahora.

Loki no respondió. Le dejó arrastrarlo de regreso a su cuarto, demasiado ocupado analizando la situación en su mente para que le importara nada más.

Sabía quién era Thor. No lo había sabido de inmediato, pero lo había descubierto con el pasar de los días. Thor había llamado ‘padre’ a Odín demasiadas veces mientras intentaba explicarle por qué debía devolverle su ropa y ayudarle a regresar.

Thor era el heredero de Asgard, el primogénito de Odín.

A ratos Loki había jugado con la idea de entregárselo a su padre en su próxima visita, envuelto con un lazo como hacía Angrboda cuando le traía algún libro nuevo. A ver qué opinaría Laufey después de eso, después de que su hijo demasiado enano y demasiado frágil le obsequiase al príncipe dorado. Pero muy dentro de sí sabía que nunca lo haría, porque su padre le mataría sin duda y la idea de Thor muerto ya no le importaba tan poco como antes.

No, Thor era suyo. Él lo había encontrado, él lo había salvado y lo había acogido en su casa. Si no le devolvía su ropa y apagaba su fuego, moriría. Si no le traía comida, moriría. Allí en su castillo de hielo el guerrero del que todos hablaban estaba tan indefenso como su liebre, dependía de Loki por completo, y a Loki el saber eso le causaba una dicha casi obscena.

Sabía en el fondo que eventualmente tendría que dejarle ir. No podía tenerle en casa cuando alguien se acordase de que existía y decidiera visitarle. Thiazi vivía cerca y a veces su hija Skadi iba a darle la lata un rato, cuando se hartaba de su corte y sus responsabilidades lo suficiente como para que la desierta morada del hijo atrofiado del rey pareciera un lugar agradable. Otras veces era Angrboda quien se aparecía, siempre nerviosa y siempre gentil, nunca admitiendo realmente cuánto debía de disgustarla que la hubiesen prometido a alguien que nunca sería un consorte digno, por muy príncipe que fuese.

De ambas, Loki siempre prefería a Skadi. Skadi era ruda y grosera y no se cortaba jamás al momento de ofenderlo y ponerle apodos, pero al menos era sincera. Al menos buscaba su compañía por aburrimiento y no por obligación.

Loki no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si el visitante era su padre.

Laufey a veces se aparecía por su fortaleza. Dejaba su corte y sus soldados en el castillo de Thiazi y llegaba hasta allí solo a lomos de su montura. Se quedaba con él algunas horas, nunca más que eso, pero a Loki se le hacían una eternidad.

Su padre nunca hablaba de Loki, nunca le restregaba en el rostro su condición y lo mucho que le decepcionaba. Pero pasaba el tiempo contándole de los logros de sus otros dos hijos, de lo fuertes y enormes que eran, y Loki se sentía morir un poco más por dentro a cada minuto que pasaba.

A Fárbauti, su madre, la había visto por última vez cuando era muy pequeño. Había sido ella misma quien le había llevado hasta esa fortaleza abandonada y le había dejado allí. _“Intenta no morir demasiado pronto o nos avergonzarás aún más”_ , era todo lo que le había dicho a modo de despedida.

Por eso no le gustaba Angrboda. Sabía que lo que la ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia era la desesperación de verle saludable. Si él moría, ella sería libre. No tenía la menor intención de casarse con él jamás, por mucho que sus padres lo hubiese decidido así.

Angrboda era amable y gentil y le traía regalos cada vez que lo visitaba, pero Loki no podía evitar imaginársela cerrando sus dedos en torno a su cuello. Sería tan fácil. Nadie dudaría de su palabra si regresaba a casa llorosa anunciando que le había hallado muerto.

Y ahora de pronto estaba Thor allí, y ya no había silencio jamás. Siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que amaba el silencio, pero la idea de volver a él le aterraba aún más que morir con los dedos de su prometida en el cuello. No, Thor mandaba lejos el silencio con su risa fácil y su charla ingenua y el estrépito de cada uno de sus movimientos inelegantes. Y algo dentro de Loki se relajaba con ello, llevándose su tensión y sus miedos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el Odinson? Si hubiese sido sólo un campesino o un soldado a nadie le hubiese importado su desaparición. Pero a Thor le buscarían, y eventualmente llegarían a la cueva y al hogar de Loki, y sólo verían piel azul y ojos rojos y no le dejarían explicar nada antes de ensartarlo en sus metálicas armas bárbaras.

No podía conservarlo para siempre.

Con el pasar de los días había ido acostumbrándose a su piel extraña y a la rudeza de su lengua. Ya no pensaba en hierba muerta cuando miraba su cabello. Ahora pensaba en luz, en fuego, en oro, en aquellos raros días en que no estaba tan nublado. Veía el azul de sus ojos y pensaba en cielos de otros mundos y océanos que nunca conocería. Miraba sus manos callosas y grandes y sus brazos fornidos y podía sin mucho trabajo invocar el recuerdo de su tacto, del calor casi insoportable de su piel que parecía ser capaz de derretirlo como si realmente estuviese hecho de hielo.

Sabiendo que tenían los días contados le devolvió su ropa. Se justificó diciéndole que si iba a tocarlo inapropiadamente todo el día, al menos prefería que hubiese algo cubriéndolo. Y si Thor notó que ahora su ropa era mucho más abrigadora que cuando había dejado Asgard, no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

Los días que siguieron fueron apacibles e idílicos. Thor le mantenía ocupado hablándole a toda hora, contándole sobre su hogar en Asgard y sus amigos y las aventuras que habían tenido juntos, con tanta insistencia que pronto Loki casi sentía conocerlos.

Se preguntaba a veces cómo hubiese sido su vida si hubiese nacido en Asgard en lugar de Jötunheimr, si hubiese podido ser uno de los amigos de Thor, uno más de ese grupo alegre que le iluminaba el rostro con su recuerdo. Pero pronto decidió que no le habría gustado realmente. Loki no quería ser igual a nadie ante los ojos de Thor, no quería ser uno más, quería…

Cuando Thor no estaba hablando o Loki conseguía hacerlo callar un rato para leer, se acurrucaba a su lado y apoyaba la rubia cabeza en su costado, ignorando siempre sus protestas y sus insultos, la mirada perdida en las páginas de un libro que Loki sabía no estaba leyendo realmente. No, Thor lo que disfrutaba era el sonido de su respiración acompasada y su cercanía, y aquello Loki no lo terminaba de entender.

Thor no se marchaba, sin importar cuántos días pasaban. Era libre y sin embargo permanecía allí tan sólo por el placer de su compañía. No como Skadi, que se hartaba a los pocos días, ni como Angrboda, que se quedaba porque era su deber. Thor se quedaba porque quería hacerlo, porque el sonido de la voz de hielo de Loki cuando leía pasajes de su libro de turno en voz alta no era algo a lo que pudiera renunciar con facilidad, porque la sensación de su mano fría en la suya aún no era suficiente.

Thor se quedó otra semana, y luego otra, y cuando cumplió un mes allí decidió que la diferencia entre un mes y dos realmente no era tanta, que aún no pasaba nada si se quedaba un poco más. Y Loki ponía cara de fastidio pero por dentro el alivio que lo inundaba era tanto que le hacía querer llorar.

 _“Mientras más se quede, peor será cuando se marche”_ , se recordaba Loki. Pero Thor había invadido con su presencia luminosa hasta el rincón más oscuro de la fortaleza y le costaba recordar siquiera cómo había sido todo antes de que llegase.

¿Qué había sido Loki antes de Thor? Un muñeco roto y olvidado al fondo de un baúl, esperando que cualquier día alguien le encontrase y recordase tirarlo. ¿Qué era Loki ahora? La sonrisa de Thor, la chispa al fondo de sus ojos, la razón de que el príncipe dorado ya no pensara más en su hogar ni en sus amigos.

¿Qué sería Loki sin Thor?

Nada. Una sombra triste que contaría los días que le quedaban hasta que dedos largos y finos se le cerraran en torno al cuello, rogando a las nornas porque pasaran más rápido.

Por eso no le decía nada ya cuando Thor insistía en cepillarle el cabello o cuando se recostaba a su lado y recorría las marcas de su piel con los dedos. A veces se acordaba de que debía pretender que odiaba ese contacto y le gruñía un poco, intentando conservar aunque fuera un poco de su dignidad. Pero era caso perdido. Sus protestas eran más falsas que el afecto de su padre, y ni siquiera Thor era tan ingenuo para no verlo. Oh no. Cuando se trataba de Loki Thor era especialmente astuto, como si leer entre sus líneas se le diese más natural que respirar.

Thor siempre se salía con la suya, para desmayo de Loki. Nunca supo cuándo ni cómo fue que accedió a dejarlo dormir en su cama, ni mucho menos cuándo permitió que se pegara contra él como una ventosa cuando dormía, roncándole estrepitosamente en el oído.

Tampoco cuándo fue que empezó a disfrutar aquello. Cómo fue que el sonido de Thor durmiendo a su lado se volvió parte fundamental de un sueño relajado y tranquilo.

-Me moriré cuando finalmente te vayas –admitió una noche en un tono de voz casi inaudible, envalentonado por los ronquidos de Thor. Sabía que no podía oírle-. Siempre estuve solo, pero antes no entendía lo que significaba y no era tan difícil seguir adelante. Me has arruinado, Thor. Al final no ha sido ni Angrboda ni mi padre… al final has sido tú, con tu estúpida calidez y tu estúpida risa y tu estúp…

De pronto había una mano cubriéndole la boca y aliento cálido contra su mejilla.

-Dilo de nuevo –pidió Thor con esa voz odiosa que lo hacía trizas por dentro, la punta de su nariz rozando afectuosamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me has arruinado y tu calor y tu risa son estúpidos –replicó Loki de inmediato.

-No, esa parte no. La parte importante.

Loki suspiró, derrotado. Se giró para mirarle a la cara. Thor vio el miedo en sus pupilas oscuras.

-Me moriré cuando me dejes –dijo con la voz temblorosa, pero sin apartar la mirada. Seguía siendo un príncipe y si iba a hacer el ridículo al menos lo haría del modo más digno posible. Sabía que Thor se reiría de su confesión sentimental e inapropiada, porque Thor siempre se reía cuando se le escapaba algo sentimental e inapropiado o cuando sus protestas en su contra sonaban especialmente débiles y sin mucho empeño en parecer sinceras.

Pero Thor no se rió. Thor cerró la distancia entre ambos y puso sus labios contra los suyos.

Loki pensó durante un brevísimo instante en golpearlo, en gritar con todas sus fuerzas, arañar su piel frágil y empujarlo fuera de su cama. Pero mientras pensaba eso sus brazos estaban ya rodeando el torso de Thor, su boca buscando la suya con hambre, con ansias y desesperación. Iba a devorar el calor de Thor, iba a hacerlo suyo y a retenerlo a su lado a la fuerza y…

De pronto todo fue piel de fuego y dedos enredados en su cabello y una lengua tibia buscando la suya. Y ya no pudo pensar más. No mientras su aliento se le colaba en la garganta, mientras sus manos lo recorrían entero sin el menor recato tocando tantos lugares inapropiados que jamás podría quejarse lo suficiente.

Si se le escapó un quejido de protesta cuando fue Thor quien le apartó con suavidad, luchando por recobrar la compostura, no lo admitiría nunca.

-Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan joven… -murmuró Thor, su respiración agitada y su cabello hecho un caos. A Loki _realmente_ le gustaba cómo se veía así, hacía que quisiera con todo su ser volver a tocarlo, volver a adueñarse de su boca y de su voluntad.

-No soy tan joven –alegó, ofendido.

Thor suspiró.

-Sí lo eres. No eres tan bueno mintiendo como piensas.

-Pues tú tampoco es como que seas mucho mayor que yo, sólo eres más alto y más… ancho.

Thor se rió con una risa desganada y evidentemente forzada. Casi había sufrimiento en su expresión.

-Soy lo suficientemente mayor para que importe.

Loki se hubiese puesto a llorar de no ser porque sabía que tal cosa no ayudaría mucho a su causa y al punto que intentaba probar.

-Para cuando sea lo bastante mayor para que no importe ya te habrás ido y no tendrá sentido, Thor.

Thor aguardó unos instantes más hasta que su cuerpo de hubo calmado del todo. Entonces se permitió volver a recostarse sobre su costado, tironeando a Loki de un brazo para volver a acercarlo a sí. Loki seguía enfadado y decepcionado a todas luces, pero no se resistió.

Lo besó nuevamente, esta vez con más calma y sin dejar que su deseo lo dominara. Luego le besó delicadamente cada párpado, y las mejillas, y la barbilla.

-¿Cuánto crees que se enfade tu padre si la próxima vez que viene no te encuentra? –le preguntó, sonriéndole con malicia y afecto mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron, enormes, y una exclamación ahogada se le escapó por la sorpresa.

\------------

El príncipe de Asgard, al que todos daban ya por perdido, regresó a casa un día sin un solo rasguño, como si tan sólo se hubiese ido de día de campo. A su lado iba un chiquillo de tez pálida y cabello oscuro, con ojos tan verdes que casi no parecían reales. No soltaba la mano del príncipe en ningún momento y lo observaba todo con una mezcla de curiosidad y pánico que todos recordarían años más tarde.

Thor no dijo a nadie la verdad sobre Loki, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos. Sólo les dijo que era un príncipe de un reino lejano y que le había salvado la vida, y nadie dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras, porque su porte altivo y elegante lo acompañaban aún con su forma humana.

Si a alguien le pareció mal que Thor le llevase de la mano a todos lados y le robase besos a escondidas cuando creía que estaban solos, nadie dijo nada. Thor estaba de regreso y eso era lo que importaba. Incluso si había vuelto con el corazón enjaulado.

Y una vez pasado el miedo inicial, Loki demostró que merecía con creces caminar al lado del príncipe. Era inteligente como ninguno y tenía un don de la palabra que pronto se hizo famoso y temido. Si a Thor le había preocupado en algún momento que Loki no lograra adaptarse, fue gratamente sorprendido cuando ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Loki brillaba con luz propia en la corte. Todos querían conocer al extranjero que había salvado al príncipe y de paso lo había enamorado. Estar en sociedad se le daba de modo natural, se movía con tanta gracia entre la gente que Thor casi olvidaba que no había vivido allí con él toda la vida.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Loki se sentía abrumado ante tanta atención. Entonces se encerraba en el cuarto que le habían asignado en el palacio junto al de Thor, se quitaba todo ese exceso de ropa que favorecían los aesir y que lentamente estaba empezando a apreciar, y dejaba que el azul se apoderara de su piel, que el hielo volviese a entrar en sus entrañas y las marcas de su linaje se lucieran orgullosamente sobre su carne.

Thor tenía un sexto sentido para adivinar cuando eso ocurría; entonces dejaba lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo de lado y se colaba en el cuarto de Loki, buscando esos ojos rojos y ese cuerpo frío que extrañaba en secreto.

Sólo a sus padres les contó Thor la verdad. En parte porque confiaba en ellos, y en parte porque sabía que de todos modos su padre acabaría enterándose de un modo u otro.

-Es un jötunn –había comentado su padre-. Y seguramente siempre lo será, aunque vista piel de aesir y ropas de aesir.

-Ya lo sé –fue la respuesta de Thor.

-Y es el primogénito de Laufey. Puede que quizá su padre nunca se entere de lo que le pasó, puede que nunca le interese averiguarlo. Pero también puede que un día lo sepa, y que intente recuperarlo.

-Ya lo sé, padre.

-¿Se lo devolverás si eso sucede?

-Nunca. Antes iría a la guerra y arrasaría su mundo entero.

Odín había suspirado, ya las primeras señales del Sueño quitándole la energía requerida para batallar demasiado con su obstinado hijo.

-Irías a la guerra y sacrificarías a miles por un muchacho jötnar.

-Sí –replicó Thor de inmediato, sin pensárselo siquiera.

Odín sacudió la cabeza. Jamás había visto a su hijo tan convencido de algo, tan firme en su posición. Quizá no era tan terrible. Quizá las cosas saldrían bien pese a lo mal que pintaban. Y eso esperaba, porque la manera en que Thor apretaba los puños y la mandíbula le decían que por fin tenía algo propio que defender, algo por lo que sería capaz de dar todo de sí mismo, y eso era la base para moldear a un futuro soberano.

Y en el fondo, que Loki fuese también un príncipe por derecho propio no estaba del todo mal. Quizá más que propiciar una guerra, un día sería la llave para acabarlas todas de una vez.

Además presentía que Laufey no se quejaría demasiado si descubría a su hijo sentado en el trono de Asgard.

Fue Frigga quien preguntó a Thor aquello que Odín ya tenía demasiado claro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él, Thor? Es aún un muchacho, pero es realeza. Mientras se quede aquí no podrá reclamar su trono, no podrá hacer valer sus derechos por sobre sus hermanos menores.

-No necesita hacer tal cosa. Cuando sea lo bastante mayor, lo haré mi consorte. Gobernará Asgard a mi lado.

Frigga se había asombrado. Hasta entonces Thor nunca había querido saber nada de compromisos.

-¿Y él está de acuerdo con eso? ¿Desea ser tu consorte?

Thor se echó a reír.

-Oh, no tiene idea, y no tengo intenciones de decírselo aún. De seguro protestará y se enfadará por unos días. Pero así es él. No sabe ser honesto consigo mismo.

Así transcurrió el tiempo. Thor se hizo un hombre finalmente y su padre le entregó a Mjölnir para aceptar el hecho ante el mundo: para bien o para mal, su hijo terco pero noble era oficialmente el futuro rey. Odín nunca supo, por fortuna, que Thor el primer uso que le había dado a su magnífica arma había sido para inmovilizar a Loki contra el suelo, sólo por el placer de verlo tan furioso como excitado ante tamaña falta de criterio.

Thor adoraba sacarlo de quicio y luego besarlo hasta que se olvidaba de su enfado. Ya no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo como durante aquellos días en la fortaleza de hielo, Thor entrenando y estudiando, Loki aprendiendo a dominar su seidh y devorando la enorme biblioteca de palacio. Pero se buscaban mutuamente en cada momento libre que tenían, y pese al escándalo inicial de parte de la servidumbre y al océano de rumores y cotilleos que el hecho suscitó en la corte, seguían durmiendo juntos. Nadie intentó jamás evitarlo, porque ¿qué sentido habría tenido hacerlo?

Todo Asgard sabía a esas alturas quién estaría un día a la derecha de Thor cuando éste asumiera el trono. El único que no lo sabía era, por supuesto, el mismo Loki.

Y un día mientras yacían juntos en un abrazo lánguido y placentero, Thor vio pómulos altos en un rostro anguloso y distinguido, sintió un cuerpo firme y formado bajo su tacto. Así que decidió que ya había esperado demasiado, y le importaba bien poco si Loki aún no había sido reconocido oficialmente como el hombre que evidentemente ya era.

Él tenía su propio modo de hacerlo oficial.

Si en algún momento la convicción de Thor respecto de sus intenciones con Loki había flaqueado durante los años que llevaban juntos, su seguridad fue absoluta cuando le vio deshecho y desarmado bajo él, cuando le oyó gemir su nombre una y otra vez, cuando ya no hubo nada que evitara que se devorasen el uno al otro y la necesidad de posesión de Loki fue tan evidente que poco faltó para que lo marcase como al ganado.

-Pero lo haré un día, Thor, no creas que no lo haré –le había amenazado mientras le dibujaba marcas imaginarias en la piel con la yema de los dedos, marcas que imitaban a las suyas y que le gritarían a cualquiera que supiera algo sobre los jötnar a quién le pertenecía.

Thor no vio razón alguna para oponerse. Tanto cuando Loki le había liberado años atrás allá en Jötunheimr se había negado a irse. Todavía era suyo, y lo sería siempre.

Cuando se lo dijo, la sonrisa de Loki fue tan amplia que casi pareció dolorosa. Y la de Thor pronto fue de similar naturaleza cuando Loki procedió a enseñarle otras cosas que había aprendido de sus libros y poco tenían que ver con seidh o lenguaje.

Aquellos libros no le importaría tanto tener que leerlos, se dijo. O mejor aún, oír a Loki leerlos para él, idealmente con sus puertas bien cerradas y en aquella voz de hielo quebradizo que jamás había dejado de fascinarlo.

Sólo había una cosa que faltaba en sus vidas, la verdad.

Tras enterarse de lo que había pasado realmente durante la desaparición de su hijo y dónde era que había estado, Odín por supuesto había hecho sellar la cueva entre mundos. Loki se había sentido dividido al respecto, aliviado por una parte de saber que nadie podría seguirlo y arrastrarlo de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo profundamente desolado.

Había perdido la nieve para siempre.

Sin importar lo hermoso que era Asgard en toda su opulencia y poderío, la nieve era parte de él. La nieve lo había acompañado durante sus años de soledad, y un día le había obsequiado a Thor.

Por eso cuando tres días antes de su coronación Thor le comunicó que pretendía hacerlo su consorte (se lo había _comunicado_ , el muy bestia, en lugar de _pedírselo_ como al príncipe que seguía siendo y siempre sería) y Loki, indignado, lo echó de la habitación y puso un conjuro en la puerta, esperó pacientemente hasta cuando a Thor no le quedaron regalos que ofrecer ni promesas que hacer, hasta cuando le oyó asustado de veras de haber cometido finalmente un error que no le podría hacer olvidar luego a punta de besos y caricias.

-Dame la nieve –le dijo abriendo la puerta y mirándolo con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz-. Regrésame la única cosa que me falta para estar completo, y juro por mis ancestros que me quedaré a tu lado para siempre.

Esa misma noche Thor invocó a la tormenta, y Loki a su lado invitó al hielo con suaves palabras tan cargadas de añoranza que Thor se preguntó por qué no habían hecho esto antes.

Estaban tomados de la mano en lo alto de una colina cuando cayeron los primeros copos. Loki cerró los ojos, deleitado, con el rostro en alto y dejándolos posarse en sus pestañas, en sus mejillas y en sus labios como si fuesen besos.

Nevó toda la noche y por primera vez en su historia Asgard amaneció cubierto por un manto blanco. Los niños fueron los primeros en salir, hundiendo la nieve con el peso de sus botas y tardándose bastante poco en descubrir todas las posibilidades de juego nuevas que tenían allí. Los adultos, en cambio, se pasaron la mañana quitando aquella extraña cosa fría de los tejados, refugiando a sus animales e intentando salvar las cosechas.

Así que todos estuvieron demasiado ocupados para reparar en el futuro rey y en el extraño hombre azul que le acompañaba, jugando como niños pequeños en las colinas blancas. Arrojándose bolas de nieve y construyendo fuertes contra enemigos imaginarios. Cavando agujeros en los caminos y cubriéndolos con ramas y hojas para ver si alguien caía en ellos. Moldeando animales enormes que Thor no sabía nombrar, pero que siempre arruinaba al final poniéndoles sonrisas bobas en el morro.

Hicieron el amor al reparo de su fuerte de nieve, y Thor esta vez no se congeló porque Loki conocía muchos modos de mantener su cuerpo caliente. No todos ellos implicaban el uso de seidh.

Heimdall se negó a mirarlos a la cara por un año entero después de eso. La misma cantidad de tiempo que se requirió para que la furia de Odín menguara lo suficiente para que se retomaran los preparativos de la coronación, pospuesta de forma indefinida.

Esa vez fueron más prudentes y esperaron hasta después de la coronación para hacer nevar.

Se volvió una tradición extraoficial con el paso del tiempo. Siempre nevaba para el aniversario de la coronación del Rey y de su consorte, y siempre al día siguiente todo estaba cubierto por ese manto blanco y frío que ya todos sabían nombrar y algunos hasta habían aprendido a apreciar.

Ese día ni Thor ni Loki estaban disponibles para nadie, y por mucho que se les buscase por todo el palacio, nunca estaban allí. Daba igual si había embajadores de otros mundos esperándolos o tratados que firmar, o si había llegado otra secreta carta de Laufey intentando convencer a su hijo de regresarles el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos.

(Loki siempre se reía durante días de esas cartas, pero cuando se le acababa la risa se ponía de un humor negro. Y a Thor le tocaba siempre inventar nuevos modos de hacerlo sonreír otra vez).

La soledad de sus años en la fortaleza en Jötunheimr se había ido difuminando en la memoria de Loki. Ahora recordaba el miedo constante que había sentido de morir olvidado como si aquello hubiese sido el sueño de otra vida, algo distante e irreal, algo que ya no era él. Porque él era Rey ahora, soberano de un mundo cálido y dorado, y dueño del corazón más cálido y brillante que había en él. Y era suficiente. El resto no importaba realmente, ya no. No cuando siempre había una mano demasiado tibia al alcance de la suya y una voz profunda y amable constantemente llamando su nombre.

Había por fin encontrado su lugar en el universo, uno donde no tenía que vivir oculto y no era la razón de la vergüenza de nadie.

Estaba en casa.


End file.
